


Я тебе нравлюсь, и ты мне тоже

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: Бокуто собрался отрабатывать пикаперские приёмы и привлёк к этому Широфуку — зрелище обещало быть восхитительным. Или история о том, как важно в нужный момент поднести спичку.





	Я тебе нравлюсь, и ты мне тоже

— Парни, как думаете, — Бокуто снял футболку и теперь осматривал свои мышцы, — это сработает? На девчонках, — он согнул руку, напрягая плечо. Чётко вырисовался бицепс.

Коноха хрюкнул в ворот рубашки, которую надевал через голову.

— Ты чего, Бокуто? — он наконец справился с рубашкой, прищурился на Акааши: — Акааши, чего это он?

— Бокуто-сан тренируется в соблазнении, — Акааши застегнул последние пуговицы. Бокуто продолжал играть мышцами. — Он беспокоится, что непопулярен.

Лицо Конохи медленно просияло. Он точно был в восторге. Акааши тоже был, едва услышал об этом.

— Бокуто, Бокуто, — поманил его Коноха. — Иди покажу что.

Бокуто с интересом поднял голову.

— Встань к стене, — велел Коноха. — Да спиной, господи.

Бокуто развернулся, глаза так и сияли любопытством.

Коноха встряхнул головой, убирая с лица волосы, и упёр вытянутую руку в стену рядом с Бокуто, почти задевая его ладонью.

— Детка… И вторую руку вот так в карман убери, — Коноха продемонстрировал, сунув ладонь в карман и оставив только большой палец на ремне. — Детка, — понизив голос, продолжил он, — ты веришь в любовь с первого взгляда, или мне ещё раз подойти? — он выждал эффектную паузу и вернулся к своему нормальному голосу: — Запомнил?

Бокуто покивал, а затем страдальчески свёл брови:

— Но мне не очень хочется, чтобы девушка называла меня деткой.

Коноха моргнул, вздохнул.

— А знаешь что, — он перестал прижимать Бокуто к стене. — Это пока слишком продвинутый уровень. Вернись к своим примитивным мышечным приёмам.

Бокуто задохнулся было, но тут же расплылся в снисходительной улыбке.

— Ты просто завидуешь, — он похлопал Коноху по плечу. — Потому что я сильнее. И попопулярнее тебя буду!

— Попочто? — встрял Коми, давя смешки.

— Почто-почто? — сунул к ним нос Сарукуй.

Акааши возвёл глаза к потолку.

— Ой всё, сосисочники, — отмахнулся от них Бокуто. — Пойду к Широфуку. Она одна меня понимает.

Надеяться, что Широфуку проявит сочувствие там, где не помогли они? Всё равно что тушить пожар бензином, после того как не сработало масло.

Акааши хотел было его остановить, но Коноха удержал его за плечо:

— Постой, Акааши, не торопись, подумай, — вкрадчиво сказал он. — Разве ты такой гуманист, чтобы лишать нас веселья?

Акааши вынужден был согласиться. Веселье превыше гуманности. Поэтому он поспешил из раздевалки вслед за Бокуто.

— Широ-широ-широфуку! — пропел Бокуто, подбираясь к ней со спины.

— Да-да? — она дописала что-то у себя в планшете и щёлкнула напоследок ручкой. — Как там твой сногсшибательный приём…чик, — обернулась она.

Бокуто стоял перед ней во всём своём великолепии. Упёр руки в бока, голая грудь вздымалась.

— Ну что, ты сражена?

— Пока ещё нет, — Широфуку скользила взглядом по его рукам. — Ну-ка покажи, покажи что-нибудь.

Бокуто, не растерявшись, согнул обе руки, дельты сочно вздулись. «Зато он дурак», — утешил себя Акааши.

— Замечательно, — Широфуку потыкала пальцем крутое плечо. — Повернись спиной!

Бокуто развернулся, демонстрируя ей мощную спину. Поднял руки, снова напрягая их. Ухмылка его, казалось, вот-вот разорвёт лицо.

— Ну как? — спросил он через плечо. — Девочки будут в восторге?

— О да, девочки будут, — сладко улыбнулась Широфуку его спине, обмахиваясь планшетом.

Бокуто торжествовал. Широфуку была похожа на сытую сову.

Что-то здесь было не так, понял Акааши, переглянувшись с Конохой. Раз Широфуку не стала над ним насмехаться, значит, её выгода была в другом.

И на следующий раз всё стало окончательно ясно.

На тренировке Бокуто был в ударе. Выдохлись все, включая тренера, а Бокуто всё неутомимо бегал между ними и тормошил.

Пока остальные переводили дух, Сузумеда держала для Бокуто дощечку. Широфуку подавала Акааши мячи и со стороны смотрела, как Бокуто разбегается, прыгает и бьёт, как рвёт на себе волосы, когда промахивается мимо дощечки, и как вскидывает руки, когда попадает, да так, что вышибает её у Сузумеды из рук.

Акааши утёр пот над губой и с шеи. В момент удара лицо Бокуто сосредоточенно вытягивалось, он был полностью отстранён от мира за пределами площадки, но затем мгновенно выходил из зоны, чтобы повыделываться.

Широфуку подала Акааши полотенце, и он поразился её лицу: Широфуку мягко улыбалась.

На тренировке в голове Бокуто был только волейбол, а вот когда они доползли наконец до раздевалки, он снова пожаловался на недостаточную популярность.

— У меня даже своего фан-клуба нет, — Бокуто сердито сорвал футболку, меняя её на рубашку. — Я ас и капитан, почему у меня нет фан-клуба? Акааши?

Акааши хотел сказать, что вообще-то есть, но вспомнил мечтательное лицо Широфуку и промолчал.

К счастью, Бокуто ответ не требовался.

— Как мне сделать так, чтобы девчонки сами к моим ногам укладывались? — приуныл он. — У Куроо, что ли, спросить.

— Обязательно спроси, — согласился Акааши медленно, чтобы не спугнуть. День, когда Бокуто последует пикаперским советам Куроо, будет лучшим в жизни Акааши.

— Эй, Широфуку ещё не ушла? — вдруг решительно спросил он и подхватил сумку, брякнули друг о друга брелки. — Попробую сделать этот кабедон.

— Не забудь добавить пару горошин перчика для вкуса, — посоветовал ему Сарукуй.

Вот у Сарукуя фан-клуба точно не было.

Широфуку ещё была в зале. Она как раз снимала свисток: шнурок приподнял волосы, открывая шею. Приплясывавший позади неё Бокуто замер и не шевелился, пока пряди снова не опали.

— Хей, Бокуто, — улыбнулась она, заметив его.

— Широфуку! — прошептал Бокуто. Эхо пустого зала многократно отразило его шёпот. — Я тебя сейчас откабедоню, окей?

Наблюдавший за ними от двери Акааши ощутил непреодолимое желание приложить ладонь к лицу, но только потёр погорячевшие от чувства неловкости щёки. А вот нависавший над ним Коноха не удержался и звонко хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Оу. Ну давай, — согласилась Широфуку и облокотилась о стену, с интересом наблюдая за Бокуто.

Тот подошёл с одного бока, приложив ладонь рядом с её головой, с другого, но остановился на первом варианте.

— Детка, — гаркнул Бокуто, — ты веришь в любовь с первого взгляда, или мне ещё раз подойти?

Сначала лицо у Широфуку вытянулось, а затем она закрыла его рукой. Акааши от двери видел, как ползёт по её лбу яркая краска.

Торжествовавший Бокуто растерялся, когда её плечи задрожали от смеха и она хрюкнула.

— Что? — Бокуто обернулся на Акааши, взглядом умоляя о помощи. — Что не так?

— Сейчас, — Широфуку удержала его за плечо и вытерла выступившие слёзы. — Сейчас всё объясню, — она помахала на лицо ладонью, чтобы успокоиться. — Во-первых, слова. Никуда не годятся.

— Я не сам это придумал! — обрадовался Бокуто. — Мне подсказали.

— Ну вот не слушай того, кто тебе такое подсказывает, это был дурак и девственник.

Коноха за спиной Акааши задохнулся, но веселье было превыше гуманности.

— Во-вторых, кабедон работает, когда ты заглядываешь девушке в глаза, — объяснила Широфуку. — Взгляд — это главное, это взглядом ты на самом деле пригвождаешь её к стене, не рукой, — она подцепила пальцем его подбородок, вынуждая поднять голову. — Бокуто, глаза находятся между лбом и щеками, спасибо. Вот, давай я покажу.

Она поменяла их местами, теперь у стены оказался Бокуто. Широфуку опустила предплечье над его плечом, с другой стороны упёрла ладонь рядом с локтем, полностью закрывая пути отступления. Бокуто вытянулся по струнке и не моргая ловил каждое движение. Она посмотрела ему в глаза снизу вверх, так, будто сейчас сожрёт. Или отнимет все деньги.

— Бокуто-сан, — она изменила голос, плохо пародируя восторженную первогодку, — у вас такой сильный удар! Ваши руки мне снятся, и, кхм… — она порозовела и озадаченно наклонила голову, явно подбирая продолжение, но сдалась. — Как-то так. Теперь ты.

Бокуто надулся от гордости, и они снова поменялись. Акааши чувствовал спиной наваливающегося Коноху, который уже подбородок на его макушку опустил. А над головой Конохи уже маячил кирпич Вашио.

Найдя нужную позу — с предплечьем у головы Широфуку и второй рукой в кармане, — Бокуто озадачился:

— А что мне лучше сказать?

— Скажи что-нибудь искреннее, — ответила Широфуку. — Что-нибудь хорошее, от сердца. А, и не гаркай на меня больше! Говори потише, как будто это касается только нас двоих.

Бокуто встряхнулся, настраиваясь. «От души, от души», — подсказала Широфуку. Бокуто уставился ей в глаза и после нескольких томительных секунд вкрадчиво сказал:

— Хочу огромную тарелку сочного мяса на гриле.

Лицо Широфуку одобрительно вытянулось.

— Я тоже! — обрадовалась она.

— И я не против разделить её с тобой, — ляпнул Бокуто.

Улыбка Широфуку была очаровательной. Шея Бокуто налилась краской, но при этом он лучился самодовольством.

— Ну как я тебе?

Широфуку подняла большие пальцы вверх.

— Как думаешь, Коноха-сан, — тихо спросил Акааши. — Когда они начнут встречаться?

— Ставлю на неделю, мой юный друг, — важно ответил Коноха, и теперь Акааши мог наверняка сказать, что это займёт сколько угодно времени кроме недели.

А с самого верхнего яруса Вашио уронил удивлённое:

— А они что, ещё не?

Бокуто с Широфуку тем временем направлялись к ним, Широфуку заставила его наклониться и потёрла кулаком макушку. Бокуто с порозовевшими ушами вырвался и начал ревностно ощупывать волосы, не остался ли там примятый участок.

Когда они поравнялись, Акааши случайно попался в прищур Широфуку и готов был поклясться: она знает, что он знает. Широфуку погрозила ему пальцем. Акааши кивнул.

Утром следующего дня он застал их у дверей общежития спорящими и как никогда пожалел, что здесь только один выход.

— Ну пожалуйста, Широфуку! — Бокуто состроил умильную гримасу, пытаясь её умаслить: — Широфуку-са-ан.

Широфуку помахала перед его носом рукой:

— Нет, нет, нет, это неприлично, Бокуто Котаро!

И тут они заметили его.

— Ура, Акааши, — воскликнул Бокуто. — Помоги мне её образумить.

Акааши взглянул в глаза Широфуку и покачал головой. Он не будет начинать сегодняшний день с глупостей.

— Он хочет меня понести, — Широфуку отряхнула руки о спортивные штаны и упёрла кулаки в бока.

— Только до спортзала, — возмутился Бокуто.

Акааши не хотел вмешиваться, но было всё же любопытно, что за игру ведёт Широфуку на этот раз.

— Что обо мне скажут девочки? А кохаи? А учителя! Меня же дисциплинарный комитет вызовет и будет ругать за неподобающее поведение. Знаешь как трудно ребятам отчитывать своего председателя? Я не могу позволить таскать себя на руках всем подряд.

— Но я не весь подряд, я твой капитан!

— Ты своим оболтусам капитан, — отрезала Широфуку. — А я тебе менеджер. Нет.

Бокуто замолчал, буравя её взглядом. Акааши с удивлением обнаружил, что ждёт, как события развернутся дальше.

Бокуто вздохнул, потрепал затылок.

— Я куплю тебе пачку желешек, — вызывающе, сверху вниз посмотрел он.

Широфуку ничуть не смутилась. Показное возмущение тут же стекло с неё, обнажив деловую натуру. Она загнула большой палец и сунула оставшиеся четыре Бокуто под нос.

— Чего? — не поверил своим глазам Бокуто. — Да саму императрицу поднять будет дешевле.

Широфуку пожала плечами и улыбнулась.

— Две пачки, — сдался Бокуто.

Широфуку качнула головой:

— Три.

— Две!

— Договорились, три, — кивнула довольная Широфуку и вежливо поклонилась: — Приятно с вами сотрудничать, Бокуто-сан.

Он не услышал, что именно проворчал в ответ Бокуто, но через секунду это стало неважно. Потому что вместо того, чтобы подхватить колени Широфуку и придержать её спину, поднимая на руки, он обхватил её за пояс и закинул себе на плечо.

Непередаваемое ошаление Широфуку было достойно запечатления. Акааши достал телефон и сделал пару снимков, следуя за ними.

Широфуку открыла было рот, но так ничего и не сказала, сдавшись. Она обвисла вдоль Бокуто, смиряясь со своей судьбой, и уткнулась лицом в его спину, тихо фыркая.

— Щекотно, — сварливо бросил Бокуто.

Широфуку подняла голову и скрестила руки.

— Ты тоже не думал, что он понесёт меня так? — прошептала она Акааши.

Акааши кивнул.

— Извини. Сказать ему?

— Ш-ш-ш! — Широфуку приложила палец к губам, а затем щёлкнула Акааши по носу. — Не вздумай.

Акааши потёр нос. У Широфуку, как и Бокуто, были проблемы с личным пространством — и в этом они тоже друг другу подходили.

Вот так Широфуку получила и вкусняшку, и Бокуто. Акааши оставалось только мотать на ус.

Придерживая Широфуку за пояс, чтобы не свалилась, Бокуто донёс её на плече до спортзала и поставил на ноги.

— Ну как, годится? Теперь все будут знать, что я легко, — он размял обеими руками плечи, — ношу девушек на руках.

Только тогда раскрасневшаяся от удовольствия Широфуку призналась, что на руках носят по-другому.

Ещё два дня Бокуто лез со своими гениальными подкатами к Широфуку, а та по-дружески его подкалывала и помогала, тихо млея. Акааши начал подозревать, что у неё нет никакого хитрого плана и что она просто пользуется возможностью побыть рядом с Бокуто. Тот же петушился и ничего не замечал.

И как бы Акааши ни нравилось наблюдать за этим цирком, кто-то должен был проявить гуманизм и поднести к этим двум поленьям спичку.

Поэтому на третий день они с Конохой на обеде прижали Бокуто с бочков и сразу взяли быка за рога.

— Бокуто, есть разговор, — начал Коноха.

Бокуто, опустошавший миску, с набитым ртом посмотрел на него, обернулся к Акааши.

— Мне кажется, — Акааши взял паузу подобрать слова. — Я говорю это с полным уважением: я уверен, что Широфуку-сан по тебе сохнет.

Бокуто стремительно прожевал всё, что было у него во рту, и шумно проглотил.

— Она умная, — гаркнул он, — и в таком случае сама догадается взять воды.

Коноха с Акааши переглянулись за его спиной.

— Ты ей нравишься, — закатил глаза Коноха. — Да что с тобой не так!

Бокуто вхолостую щёлкнул палочками над миской и, так ничего и не подхватив, пустыми отправил их в рот.

— Чего? — пробормотал он невнятно с кончиками палочек между губ. — Парни, чего?

Акааши смотрел, как до него доходит и как медленно меняется его лицо. Вытянувшееся, ошарашенное, оно вдруг расползлось улыбкой:

— Так Широфуку тащится по мне?

На его громкий голос начали оборачиваться, и Коноха шикнул.

— Тащится? — едва ли более тихим шёпотом повторил Бокуто, глаза его сияли. Акааши кивнул. — Так что, это что, мои методы сработали? — самодовольно ухмыльнулся он. — В будущем меня ждёт армия фанаток?

Акааши был уверен, что Широфуку влюбилась в Бокуто всё же вопреки его пикаперским приёмам.

— Будущее туманно, — выдал Коноха. — А Широфуку ты нравишься прямо сейчас.

Но Бокуто с расплывшейся улыбкой уже предался мечтам.

— Бокуто-сан, — строго позвал его Акааши, возвращая на землю. — Мы считаем, что тебе нужно либо ответить на чувства Широфуку-сан, либо прекратить её мучить.

Бокуто выдал неопределённое «хы-хы-хы», явно хваля себя за первый успех.

— Чувак! — Коноха ткнул его кулаком в плечо. — Хватит её морозить!

Бокуто наконец пришёл в себя и посмотрел на него обиженно:

— Но вы с Акааши постоянно морозите других девушек и ничего!

Акааши обменялся с Конохой взглядами. Он был уверен, что между ними пробежала искра глубокого мужского взаимопонимания, во время которой они телепатически договорились не рассказывать, как на самом деле обстоят дела. Пусть хотя бы в мире Бокуто они будут популярны у девушек.

— То другие девушки, — вместо этого сказал Коноха.

— А то Широфуку-сан, — закончил Акааши.

Акааши не был уверен, смогли ли они его вразумить, но когда пересёкся с Бокуто ещё раз до тренировки, тот был немного задумчив.

Заглянув после занятий в зал, Акааши увидел, что ребята уже разминаются, пока без тренера, Бокуто ухмыляется больше обычного, поглядывая на Широфуку, а та вместе с Сузумедой устанавливает на второй половине штатив и камеру, чтобы заснять ошибки ребят со скамейки.

— Не снесите мне тут ничего! — прикрикнула Широфуку на носившихся первогодок и Бокуто. Заметив Акааши, она с улыбкой поманила его к себе. — Акааши, будь добр, присмотри за болваном.

Бокуто тут же появился из-за её спины, опустил подбородок ей на плечо:

— Почему ты никогда не просишь меня присмотреть за болваном?

Семпаи рядом прыснули, кто-то расхохотался, Акааши удержался от комментариев. Широфуку, ласково щурясь, похлопала Бокуто по щеке.

— Для тебя у меня более важное задание, — она развернулась и взяла его лицо обеими ладонями. — Будь собой, Бокуто Котаро. Ты лучший.

Затем она подхватила второй штатив на плечо и скрылась в боковой двери, чтобы подняться на балкон, огибающий спортзал по периметру.

Оставленный Бокуто так и стоял как на стоп-кадре, только глаза бегали, выдавая мыслительную работу.

— Я ей нравлюсь, — наконец пробормотал Бокуто, явно сам себе не веря.

— Джекпот! — вздёрнул брови Сарукуй.

— Бинго! — Коми хлопнул ладонями.

Сузумеда с улыбкой вздохнула:

— Ну наконец-то.

Лицо Бокуто раскрасилось довольным, счастливым румянцем.

На балконе тем временем показалась Широфуку: она приближалась к их половине зала и, кажется, напевала под нос.

— Широфуку, — крикнул Бокуто на весь зал, сияя, и набрал воздуха побольше: — Я тебе нравлюсь!

Широфуку улыбнулась очаровательно, ничуть не смутившись. Она прислонила неразложенный штатив к стенке, затем перегнулась через перила и сложила ладони рупором:

— Я тебе тоже!

Бокуто вскинул кулаки, Широфуку повторила его жест.

Акааши вздохнул с облегчением, что тренер Ямиджи этого не видел. Но радовался он рано: тренер тоже обнаружился в зале. За Бокуто и Широфуку он наблюдал с интересом.

Ну, главное, что эти двое наконец будут счастливы.

Вот так, всего за шесть дней, и закончилась эта история о Бокуто-соблазнителе, которая научила Акааши, что если у тебя золотое сердце, то, пусть ты и не блещешь умом, найдётся хороший человек, который захочет тебя добиться; и что иногда сочувствие превыше любого веселья. И которая подтвердила, что Коноха всегда ошибается в прогнозах.

Ну а для Бокуто с Широфуку в этот момент началась совершенно другая история.


End file.
